Final Fantasy Tales
by Mei Ikaruga
Summary: .....ok esto lo soñe y esta un poco bisarro..pero esta padre...por favor leanlo


Capitulo 1: La verdad

Por: Spider Girl

--------

Ok, esto les va a sonar un poco extraño...pero esta historia...la soñé...y bueno me gusto tanto que ahora la estoy escribiendo...y publicando...por favor si les gusta y quieren que escriba lo demás mándenme un mail...bueno los personajes de este fic, cuento, sueño o lo que sea son mis amigos...y bueno como aparecieron en mi sueño aparecen aquí....bueno cambie unas pequeñas cosas (ver hasta abajo) bueno...pues espero que les guste.....(ya se que mis sueños son demasiado raros) ah otra cosa...esta historia tal ves haya salido por ver tanto anime y jugar Final Fantasy...así que si algunas cosas parecen de cualquiera de estas dos cosas no me culpen a mi ok?...culpen a mi cerebro.....Gracias ^^

-------

Esta historia empieza un día, no muy diferente a cualquier otro, 8 amigos estaban en la escuela, había sonado la campana y estaban en recreo, ese día era un poco extraño, estaba nublado y se presentía una leve sensación de peligro, pero nuestros amigos no le hicieron mucho caso.

"Oigan que vamos a hacer?" dijo Adrián

"Que tal si vamos a algún salón...hace demasiado frió aquí" contesto Irene

Cuando subieron el pasillo estaba un poco raro, parecía moverse u no se alcanzaba a ver el fin, ninguno se movió por algunos minutos hasta que Lorena dio un paso hacia delante.

"Esto no me gusta...voy a investigar, ustedes quédense aquí" cuando empezó a caminar siento una mano en su hombro, era Adrián su mejor amigo.

"No creas que iras sin mi" dijo guiñándole un ojo y sonriendo.

"Ni sin mi" dijo rápidamente Irene.

"Y yo que" dijo Alan apareciendo detrás de todos.

"Nosotros también iremos" dijo Cesar y Sebastián detrás de el.

Lorena sonrió y empezaron a caminar hacia el pasillo, avían decidido que algunos se quedaban atrás y si no regresaban pronto irían a buscarlos, al adentrarse mas y mas en el pasillo humo blanco los empezó a rodear hasta quedar totalmente cubiertos, todos estaban preguntándose que sucedía cuando de pronto oyeron una voz misteriosa. 

"Ustedes están aquí no por equivocación, sino porque deben de estar aquí...el mundo esta en problemas y ustedes son los únicos que pueden salvarlo...cada uno tiene poderes especiales...los cuales nunca han sido usado y este es el momento de que los utilicen"

Unos destellos de luz salieron de cada quien, ninguno sabia lo que quería decir esa voz, ni por que estaba saliendo luz de sus pechos, de pronto todos se desmayaron, pero cada quien logro oír la voz dentro de su mente.

"Tu serás A.C.Mr el mas poderoso summoner, podrás sacar eilodons pero tendrás que encontrarlos primero, tu artefacto mágico será una bola de cristal, Mucha suerte A.C.Mr"

"Tu serás Irenadel la mas poderosa maga, tu podrás usar la magia de los elementos y tu artefacto mágico será un báculo, Mucha suerte Irenadel"

"Y tu serás Mei la mas poderosa guerrera y tu arma será una espada mágica, con la cual podrás hacer muchas cosas, las cuales iras descubriendo poco a poco, Mucha suerte Mei"

Una luz salió frente a ellos y desaparecieron.

"Mei...Mei despierta"

Mei abrió los ojos, A.C.Mr estaba frente a ella, y junto a el estaba Irenadel, al voltear a su alrededor pudo ver llamas, y misteriosamente el lugar que se estaba quemando se le hacia familiar.

"Que paso?" pregunto sentándose, Irene estaba viendo hacia el fuego con cara de preocupación.

"Creo que esa...es nuestra escuela" dijo volteado a ver a Mei, una lagrima cayo de los ojos de Irenadel.

"Pero que le habrá pasado?, nosotros venimos de ahí...yo no estaba así"dijo A.C.Mr perplejo  

Realmente la ciudad no era como se acordaban haberla dejado atrás, era muy diferente y se sentía la sensación de soledad en el aire, Mei, Irenadel y A.C.Mr no sabían que hacer, esto era demasiado raro y su escuela se estaba quemando.

--------

Bueno pues asta aquí llegue.... no se si les haya gustado el 1 capitulo...bueno cambien un poco de cosas, ya que en mi sueño A.C.Mr o Adrián no era un summoner sino.....el atacaba dando sapes (no me vean feo) cambie esto porque el dice ser el mejor summoner del mundo (solo quería hacerlo feliz...) bueno Mei, o Lorena o Yo...es lo mismo...me puse Mei..porque así me dicen en la escuela...o porque así quiero que me digan (es que me gusta ^^;) y creo que eso es todo.....así..que si quieren que ponga mas..por favor díganme...ya que me siento rara...porque mis sueños son demasiado raros......gracias ^^


End file.
